Ni siquiera sé tu nombre
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Greg y Mycroft no se conocen, ni siquiera saben su nombre, aunque han pasado meses mandado mensajes que los hacen sonreír y se consideran más que amigos. Hasta que el día en que de verdad se conocen y las cosas no son como deberían haber sido.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME**

_Para Vnik Lord por su cumpleaños, felicidades._

* * *

><p>Era idiota, se lo repetía una y otra vez, era idiota y el saberlo no ayudaba para nada. Pero los problemas en la vida "real" se estaban volviendo intolerables y no tenía otra manera de lidiar con ellos más que esta. No podía negar una cosa muy cierta, desde el día que comenzó a hablar con él había llorado menos, había contemplado menos la posibilidad de que su vida valiera nada y que fuera mejor simplemente, no estar vivo.<p>

Se podía poner a meditar aquello sin encontrar una respuesta, es que con quien se suponía que iba a platicar, no podía simplemente voltear y decirle a su mejor amigo que se sentía atrapado, que su vida era una mentira, que quería escapar lo más lejos que se pudiera y empezar de cero, una nueva vida, una que fuera como debía ser.

Faltaban pocos días para terminar la escuela, lo cual era bueno, estaba harto de todos ellos. No era malos, eran chicos como todos los demás y los maestros no eran nada del otro mundo, pero no se sentía conectado con ellos, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo y jamás podría ser con ellos como de verdad quería ser. Tenía amigos, cierto, seguramente si alguien les preguntaba a ellos sobre él dirían que era estudioso aunque no de excelentes calificaciones, que le gustaba el fútbol, perder el tiempo en las plazas comerciales y las películas de terror.

Aquello sería todo. Lo peor es que si preguntaran a sus padres darían una respuesta similar, porque eran personas ausentes que lo único que querían eran que él no les diera los mismos problemas que su hermano les daba. Lo cual era una estupidez, porque su hermano no les había dado un solo problema en la vida, sólo que cuando les dijo que era homosexual e intentó presentarles a su novio, fue como si les hubiera dicho que había asesinado a una persona.

Eso había marcado su vida. Ver a sus padres borrar de su vida a su hermano le causó un daño que aun no terminaba de entender, todos los días tenía ganas de llorar porque no comprendía la razón por la cual un padre puede odiar de esa manera a su hijo.

Esa fue la razón por la cual se hizo la cuenta de Facebook, porque en la cuenta real, donde tenía agregados a sus amigos de la escuela, además de a sus padres, no podía expresar ninguna de sus opiniones sin ser criticado. Conoció a una chica en un café internet, cuando ella le mandó solicitud de amistad, se sorprendió de ver que era a nombre de Castiel Novak. La miró como si fuera un fenómeno y ella se echó a reír, le dijo que de esa manera podía expresarse sin necesidad de exponerse ante los demás. Se rió cuando le contó como una vez subió una imagen a su perfil real y su abuelita se ofendió.

Entonces hizo una cuenta de su personaje favorito de Harry Potter y mandó como cien solicitudes de amistad a mucha gente que hacía lo mismo, cuentas falsas para divertirse, para escribir historias y aunque él no se animaba a participar, por lo menos interactuaba en las páginas de las cosas que de verdad le gustaban. Una vez le dio like a una imagen muy hermosa entre dos hombres, un dibujo perfecto de dos hombres, personajes de una de sus series de televisión favoritas; cuando en la noche su padre llegó a su casa revisó su cuarto de arriba abajo, buscando alguna perversión que su hermano pudiera haberle dejado.

Pero en la otra cuenta podía dar todos los likes que quisiera y había personas que le hablaban gracias a eso, aunque fue una en especial la que hizo que todo cambiara. Había sido en una página de fans las películas de Thor y Avengers, le gustaba mucho ver esas películas y no entendía del todo la fascinación que le causaban. Hasta que comenzó a hablar con él.

Su cuenta sólo se identificaba como MH y no había nada en ella, ni fotografías ni algún tipo de información que pudiera identificarlo, lo cual no era sorprendente. Todos sus contactos eran cuentas de rol, lo cual tampoco le sorprendía, su cuenta era exactamente igual. Sólo que él se sentía mucho más real que la mayoría de sus amigos.

La única pregunta que le hizo a Greg fue "eres chico o chica". Se rió, aquello parecía muy importante y era una de las pocas cosas que la chica Castiel le explicó, la mayoría eran chicas y que eso era absolutamente normal, que de hecho, el que fuera un chico de verdad lo haría muy popular. Al principio no supo si debía responder la pregunta, pero el siguiente mensaje decía "eres un chico, lo sé por tu manera de escribir". Y eso fue todo, lo primero que hacía al despertarse era mandarle un mensaje y esperar a que lo respondiera.

Su madre sonreía, le decía que le agradaba verlo ilusionado con una chica. Greg simplemente le daba un beso, no tenía ningún caso, era cuestión de meses que se fuera de su casa. Había hablado con su hermano desde su cuenta falsa, le había pedido que lo dejara vivir con él y había estado de acuerdo. Su departamento era pequeñísimo y Greg tendría que dormir en el sofá, pero no le importaba, era lo menos importante.

Su hermano había insistido en que debía ir a la universidad y con sus calificaciones consiguió media beca en la University of the Highlands and Islands para estudiar una carrera nada tradicional pero que fue del total interés de Greg en cuanto recibió los folletos que su hermano le envió por correo electrónico. Sería entrenador, haría carrera en los deportes a nivel profesional y nada lo podría detener. Su padre por el contrario quería que estudiar leyes, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Así que ahí estaba, esperando huir de su vida y empezar de cero y al mismo tiempo, en lo más cercano a una relación que había tenido en su vida. Él era una persona que sólo conocía a través de mensajes, una persona que lo hacía sonreír todo los días y que era el único que sabía lo que le pasaba. Porque le contaba todo, las cosas horribles que su hermano había pasado gracias a sus padres y que dejaría a su familia en cuanto la escuela terminara.

Fue en vista de que pronto se iría que una duda nació de repente, una que no lo dejaba sentirse tranquilo. Abrió la aplicación del Messenger de Facebook en su celular y vio que él estaba en línea, escribió un mensaje y dudó en mandarlo, pero sus dedos lo traicionaron y para cuando lo pensó dos veces, ya lo había hecho.

_Draco Malfoy_: Buenos días amor (Greg sonrió, un día le dijo así y desde esa vez se saludaban de esa manera, él siempre le respondía con las mismas palabras) sé que nunca pregunto estás cosas, pero esta vez de verdad quisiera saber algo de ti. ¿Dónde vives?

_MH_: Buenos días amor (cada que Greg leía esto sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza) sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea, sólo que decides no hacerlo. La respuesta es Londres.

_Draco Malfoy_: Londres!

Saltó, literalmente, casi deja caer su celular, cuáles eran las posibilidades, aunque tenía que confesar que algunas veces los sospechaba, sin embargo, ahora lo sabía y eso era increíble.

_MH_: Si, Londres. Ahora me dirás que tu de igual manera vives en Londres, ¿verdad?

_Draco Malfoy_: Sí… eso te molesta?

Fue la primera vez que sintió que tal vez había sido mala idea preguntar algo así, tal vez no le interesaba conocerlo, tal vez no era adecuado, tal vez…

Había tantas posibilidades para esos tal vez que se comenzaba a marear.

_MH_: Por supuesto que no.

Greg respiró un poco más tranquilo, aunque el siguiente mensaje no tardó en llegar. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y debía apurarse para ir a la escuela, sin embargo lo vio, porque siempre lo hacía, siempre era más importante cualquier cosa que él le dijera.

_MH_: Aunque si tu siguiente pregunta es sobre a qué escuela acudo o si podemos vernos, temo que la respuesta no será positiva. Lo siento, no quiero que pienses que no me interesas y podemos seguir hablando de esta manera todo lo que quieras y me puedes preguntar lo que sea y te responderé, pero no algo que haga que me puedas identificar.

_Draco Malfoy_: Entiendo.

Aquel fue el último mensaje que le envío por tres días. Inaudito, llevaba meses platicando con él de sol a sol y ahora nada por tres días. De igual manera no había ninguna actividad en su cuenta y qué le quedaba más que esperar. Sin embargo, los niveles de frustración se volvieron intolerables y un día al salir de la escuela, aventó su mochila para estrellarla con un árbol, acción totalmente idiota e inútil.

-¡Lestrade!

Greg hubiera querido ignorarlo, pero ahí estaba el que se consideraba su mejor amigo, Michael Dimmock, una de las pocas personas que en realidad le agradaba. Recogió su mochila y dio media vuelta, esperando encontrar una expresión de burla en el rostro del otro chico, a cambio, encontró una de genuina preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

Esa simple pregunta hizo que ambos se trasladaran a la única cafetería temática de los alrededores donde la dueña, atendía vestida como Bilbo Baggins. La clientela no era excesiva y el ambiente era muy tranquilo, por lo que cuando acabó contándole todo a Dimmock, lo hizo con la total seguridad de que nadie los estaba escuchando.

-Seguro me vas a considerar desde ahora un idiota –dijo y lo creía, eso de andar haciendo cuentas falsas de Facebook y hacerte pasar por un personaje y luego entablar una relación de meses con alguien de quien no sabes nada, seguro era idiota.

-Claro que no Lestrade, pero de verdad, debes aprender a hablar de tus problemas –le dijo su amigo antes de terminar su cuarto vaso grande de café.- Lo de tu hermano fue algo tremendo, deberías haber hablado con alguien, por ejemplo conmigo.

-Lo sé –respondió y clavó su mirada en la mesa, se sentía mal, porque conocía a Dimmock desde tres años antes y no le había dado la oportunidad de demostrarle su amistad, no había querido arriesgarse.

-Y ahora, sobre este chico misterioso, Martin Hill, creo que deberías insistir. Creo que deberías mandarle como mil mensajes exigiendo respuesta, digo, primero no le molesta que le preguntes cosas, pero luego al saber que vives en Londres, se cierra como ostra.

-¿Martin Hill? –pregunta Greg totalmente confundido, Dimmock lo único que hace es echarse a reír.

-Bueno, Milton Hurt, no sé, como sea, pero te aseguro que MH son sus iniciales. –Greg valoró sus palabras detenidamente, era probable que lo fuera, porque no era el personaje de ningún lado, de ninguna serie o libro, su foto de perfil era el avatar de cuando no pones ninguna foto y fuera de su inmensa participación en los grupos de discusión sobre series policíacas y sobre comics, su interacción era principalmente con él.

-Podrías tener razón.

-Oye, y sobre tu cuenta de rol ¿qué personaje eres? –la pregunta de Dimmock parecía lógica y después de todo, no tenía nada de malo haber escogido a uno de sus personajes favoritos de su saga favorita.

-Draco Malfoy –respondió como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-¿Me dejarías ver tu cuenta? –Greg no vio ningún problema en aquello y sacó su celular para conectarse al WiFi The Shire, servicio que ofrecía la cafetería. Dimmock lo tomó y comenzó a navegar en sus publicaciones. Fuera de los mensajes de MH, su interacción era sobretodo con una chica que roleaba a Harry Potter y ella le dejaba muchos posts en su muro que él respondía lo más pronto que podía.

-Son geniales, de verdad –dijo sin despegar la mirada de su celular- aunque no sabía que te gustara el Drarry.

-¿El qué? –preguntó un poco extrañado Greg.

-El Drarry, la relación entre Draco y Harry, porque los mensajes que le pones a Harry están a dos líneas de volverse otra cosa.

-¿Cómo? –Greg le arrebató su celular y se puso a leer los mensajes con calma, interpretando sus respuestas de otra manera y era posible que fueran no tan inocentes como había creído.- Demonios.

La risa de Dimmock se escuchó por todo el lugar y le costó minutos lograr tranquilizarse.

* * *

><p><em>Draco Malfoy<em>: Hola, el castigo ha sido demasiado, sé que no debí preguntar, pero me hacía un poco de falsas ilusiones, tal vez vivieras en Inverness.

Mandó el mensaje, como siempre, al despertar y continuo haciendo sus cosas como normalmente las haría, aunque a decir verdad no era un día normal, ninguno de los días previos lo habían sido. Su escuela parecía estar en efervescencia. Habían terminado todas sus evaluaciones y antes de recibir los resultados, se llevaría a cabo su baile de graduación, al que no tenía ninguna intención de acudir. Su madre había insistido y quería que invitara a su novia, a la chica con la que intercambiaba mensajes y no dejó de insistir hasta que le dijo que ella no iba en su misma escuela.

Su madre quiso saber a que escuela iba ella, fue un momento muy extraño, porque dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y al encontrarse a punto de entrar al Tate Modern, museo que su madre adoraba, el nombre que apareció en sus labios fue el de la escuela City of London.

-Vaya –dijo ella- debe ser de una buena familia, dime que también sabe tocar el violín o canta como un ángel y querré conocerla de inmediato.

Greg sonrió, su madre de inmediato asumió que iba a la escuela para mujeres y no en la escuela para hombres que estaba justamente enfrente, pero del otro lado del Támesis. Se había librado de esa, por lo menos por ahora. El gusto no le duró demasiado, para cuando salieron del museo, después de dos horas de dar vueltas por dentro, su madre estaba lista para la siguiente pregunta lógica.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no vas tu a su baile? –dijo ella muy casualmente- Escuche que los chicos y las chicas de ambas escuelas se juntan para esas ocasiones.

-No sé si eso le agradaría –respondió con sinceridad. No imaginaba que si hubiera la posibilidad, le pudiera pedir a MH que fuera a un baile con él, después de todo lo que habían hablado suponía que el también iría a la universidad, pero aún así, no sería capaz de sugerir algo así cuando el sólo hecho de vivir en la misma ciudad había causado su alejamiento.

_MH_: Así que en cosa de semanas te irás, a Inverness, hecho que me has repetido una y otra vez y justo ahora, que tu partida es más que inminente, es cuando decides que tal vez vivamos en la misma ciudad.

Cuando finalmente su celular vibró y pudo leer ese mensaje entendió. Estaba a punto de salir de su realidad, se iría a otra ciudad y no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

_Draco Malfoy_: De verdad lo siento, jamás imaginé que te pudiera interesar algo así como conocerme.

La respuesta a ese mensaje tardó más de doce horas. Estaba con Dimmock sentado en la biblioteca, dejando pasar el tiempo para esperar a recibir una calificación de matemáticas, una que de verdad le preocupaba.

_MH_: Quise conocerte desde la primera conversación que tuvimos, sin embargo es algo difícil de concretar. En persona no te interesaría en lo más mínimo.

Volvió a meter su celular a su bolsillo, no sabía ni como responder a eso, ¿cómo no le iba a interesar la persona más maravillosa del mundo? Esa que le podía decir amor y que tenía tantas ganas de abrazar. Dimmock dudó antes de hablar pero al verlo desanimado trató de llevar una conversación ligera.

-¿Nada de baile de graduación para ti? –dijo y Greg suspiró- Es hoy ¿sabes?

-Y el lunes recibimos el resto de calificaciones –respondió porque de verdad no tenía ganas de que alguien más hablara de lo mismo.

-Tengo una prima en una escuela de esas muy caras, me dijo que sería genial que me colara a la fiesta, que todos sus compañeros de la escuela para "niños", ella le dice así, son muy aburridos.

Greg de repente se interesó en aquello, parecía una terrible idea, meterse a un baile con desconocidos, sin embargo era más entretenido que estar toda la noche en su casa con su madre sometiéndolo a interrogatorio.

-¿La City of London de pura casualidad? –dijo y los ojos de su amigo se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Una simple coincidencia.

_Draco Malfoy_: Como sea que tú quieras yo querré, si es sólo a través de mensajes entonces así será, pero me habría encantado poderte ver a los ojos y abrazarte aunque fuera una sola vez.

* * *

><p>Se habían metido sin ningún problema en el edificio de ladrillos rojos que era perfectamente obvio al mirarlo en la orilla del río. La música los guió sin ningún problema y en cosa de nada la prima de Dimmock, Amanda, los estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos.<p>

-Hey Michael, trajiste amigos –le dijo y sonrió complacida, eran en total seis chicos que fueron acaparados por ella en cuestión de segundos y al dejarlos entrar al gimnasio, sus amigas escogieron uno para cada una de ellas. Greg se quedó de lado, esperando que ninguna de las chicas le hiciera mucho caso y se coló detrás de la mesa del buffet, eligiendo algo que comer.

-Oye, mi prima dice que si quieres te presenta algunos chicos –Dimmock estaba a su lado, poniendo en su plato tantos bocadillos de salmón como era físicamente posible.

-No es necesario, tal vez si alguna de sus amigas quiere bailar, será suficiente –respondió. La verdad es que la posibilidad de conocer a algún chico lo asustaba un poco, si le dijeran que ese chico era MH otra cosa habría sido, pero uno cualquiera, no le interesaba del todo.

-¿Te da lo mismo si es una chica? –preguntó su amigo con sincera curiosidad.

-Es sólo para bailar Dimmock.

Los chicos terminaron de comer y bailaron con las dos primeras chicas lindas que vieron, la pista estaba atascada y un grupo que tocaba covers preparaba la noche para que a las diez subiera al escenario los American Authors. De hecho había sido la manera en que Dimmock lo había convencido finalmente, y Greg era un terrible fan del grupo y un concierto gratis no se rechazaba pero por nada del mundo.

Se había cansado de bailar y eran casi las diez de la noche, salió corriendo a usar el baño y justo cuando regresaba se dio cuenta de que en una de las esquinas del gimnasio estaba sentado, sin prestar mucha atención a nada, un chico pelirrojo que parecía de lo más incómodo. Se sentaba muy derecho, su traje negro en perfectas condiciones y lo único que rompía la estampa era que tenía su celular en las manos y de vez en vez lo desbloqueaba y lo miraba por un rato, para volver a bloquearlo e ignorarlo.

¿Y si fuera él?

Greg se rió de su propia ilusión, el que vivieran en Londres no significaba nada, la ciudad era inmensa y eso sin contar las mil posibilidades sobre escuelas, no iba a venir a meterse a la suya por pura casualidad. Su celular vibró justo antes de llegar a la mesa de la prima de Dimmock y cuando lo sacó y vio que era un mensaje de él, lo abrió de inmediato.

_MH_: Seguramente no me dedicarías tu atención si es que me vieras en persona.

-¡Ay por favor! –dijo de inmediato y se metió el celular al bolsillo del saco. La verdad es que para sólo haber tenido unas horas, su madre le había ayudado a encontrar uno que le sentaba muy bien. Aun así no se acostumbraba a verse en un atuendo tan formal y en parte quería que terminara la noche, por eso cuando anunciaron que el grupo iniciaría su pequeño recital, como ellos lo llamaron, de inmediato corrió lo más cerca que pudo y escuchó las canciones que se sabía de memoria y cantó a todo pulmón cada una de las letras.

Fue cuando notó que a su izquierda estaba el chico de traje elegante y de cabello rojo, estaba moviendo la boca con las canciones y parecía tan perdido como él con la presentación del grupo. Después de diez canciones, a casi una hora de haber iniciado, el concierto terminó y el grupo se retiró, dejando que los chicos que tocaban los covers regresaran para que todos volvieran a bailar en la pista.

Pero a Greg no le interesaba volver a bailar, le interesaba el chico que con sólo ver dos veces, captaba su atención y despertaba su curiosidad. Y más por el simple hecho de que si pudiera pedir que MH se viera de cierta manera, hubiera querido que ser viera así. Era un poco más alto que él, tenía un porte extremadamente atrayente, se paraba, se movía, hacía cualquier cosa como si fuera un integrante de la familia real. Además su piel blanca hacía que sus ojos azules brillaran con una intensidad perfecta.

Greg se mordió el labio pensando en él, por lo que lo siguió fuera del gimnasio, parecía estarse yendo, lo cual era una gran tristeza. Lo vio sacar su celular y sus dedos elegantes se posaron en la pantalla, parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando su celular vibró y al tomarlo en su mano la notó temblorosa, es que no lo podía creer, ¿acaso significaba lo que estaba creyendo?

_MH_: Acabo de salir de mi baile de graduación, sólo una cosa valió la pena esta noche.

Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, que todo le daba vueltas, aquello era increíble pero cierto, tan improbable que sucediera que ahora no sabía qué hacer.

_Draco Malfoy_: ¿Acaso eso que valió la pena fueron los American Authors?

El tono de un mensaje sonó en el corredor, el chico de pelo rojo estaba casi al final, a punto de empujar la puerta para salir de la escuela, pero se detuvo para sacar su celular y leer el mensaje. Sus dedos de inmediato escribieron la respuesta y Greg vio su celular iluminarse al instante.

_MH_: ¿Cómo supiste?

-¡Eres tú! ¡De verdad eres tú!

El chico volteó y estaba demasiado lejos para ver su rostro, pero sentía que estaba en estado de shock, creyó ver sus manos temblar y que se recargaba en la puerta para mantenerse en pie.

Pero tal vez en el más puro estilo de los cuentos de princesas, sin decir absolutamente nada y como si las campanadas estuvieran sonando marcando la media noche, el chico se escabulló fuera de su alcance y aunque Greg corrió detrás de él, cuando salió no pudo ver a nadie, todo estaba perfectamente quieto en las afueras de la escuela y la hermosa iluminación del Tate Modern no era suficiente para que pudiera ver en la oscuridad.

Era él y lo había perdido.

Aunque decir que lo había perdido era darse por vencido y no lo haría, aunque dentro de diez días su hermano iría a recogerlo para llevarlo a Inverness, a su nueva vida, para empezar de cero, como había deseado todo esos años.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer y por ahora puedo prometer un two-shot, depende de lo que mi mente loca imagine podría extenderlo, pero no estoy segura.<strong>_

_**Vnik Lord, espero que te guste, espero que sea un poco lo que habías pensando, aunque claro que no era exactamente lo que pediste, la verdad es que la idea me eludió bastante y acabo siendo esto. Espero tu comentario, muero de nervios.**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni siquiera sé tu nombre 2**

_Para Vnik Lord en su cumpleaños_

* * *

><p><em>DracoMalfoy<em>: Podrías responderme? No tengo otra manera de comunicarme contigo, no puedo decirte lo mucho que adoré verte en realidad, frente a frente…

Era uno de tantos mensajes que había mandado durante el sábado después de haberlo visto, ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas desde aquel momento, y si los hubiera contado, sabría que había mandado un total de 102 mensajes. La mayoría en calidad de pergaminos que debió volver a leer para saber qué había escrito. Comenzó inmediatamente, desde el momento en que no pudo encontrarlo afuera de la escuela y regresó buscando a Dimmock.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó su amigo al verlo en tal estado de desesperación.

-Estaba aquí –le gritó por encima de la música que estaba a un volumen ensordecedor.- Va en esta escuela, lo vi.

-¿MH? –Dimmock lo veía como si estuviera diciendo una tontería, como si estuviera alucinando- ¡No puede ser!

-¡Es verdad! –Greg tenía de nuevo el celular en las manos, sus dedos trataban de atinar a las teclas adecuadas, aunque estaba seguro de que lo que escribió era incompresible.

-Pero aquí, MH estudia aquí –repitió Dimmock como para él, mientras Greg trataba de entender porque la pantalla se veía tan borrosa. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su cara, las lágrimas se volvieron reales, estaba llorando. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-¡Sí! – gritó viéndose de repente rodeado de los brazos de su amigo. No entendía qué pasaba, ni por qué estaba pasando y sobre todo, no entendía la razón por la cual todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor. ¿De verdad era tan débil? ¿De verdad todo su mundo giraba alrededor de una única persona que le daba la estabilidad para no mandar todo al demonio?

-Greg, tienes que tranquilizarte por favor – le repetía la voz de Dimmock. Entonces se aferró a su amigo, porque no podía tranquilizarse, porque quería hacer muchas cosas pero podía, porque deseaba que él no se hubiera ido; que al verlo hubiera sonreído, corrido a su lado, que lo hubiera abrazado. Era lo único que quería, un abrazo de su parte, vivían en la misma ciudad y no en otro continente, a pesar de eso no quiso conocerlo.

No quiso acercarse a él.

Tal vez todos tenían razón.

Tal vez no valía la pena, tal vez no era nadie importante.

…

Pero MH le había dicho tantas veces que él no era un cero a la izquierda, que el no haber dicho nada cuando su hermano su echado de la casa por sus padres no había sido una prueba de su falta de carácter, que él era muy pequeño en ese tiempo como para pensar que podía enfrentarse de cualquier manera a ellos.

MH le había asegurado a través de meses de mensajes que si pudiera enamorarse de alguien sería de él. Jamás dijo que lo amaba pero estaba implícito en cada una de las palabras que habían intercambiado. Que lo consideraba maravilloso, que le encantaba hablar con él, que deseaba poder aunque fuera una vez estar cerca de él…

No era cierto, le había mentido. Greg no esperaba que de verdad se enamorara de él, que se echara a sus brazos y lo besara, que fuera de hecho su primer beso. Pero si quería que fuera algo real, que al haber tenido esa posibilidad, algo que consideraba imposible, no hubiera decidido irse, sino quedarse a su lado aunque fuera para decirle su nombre.

-Greg me estás asustando, de verdad, por favor, deja de llorar.

Pero no lo hizo. Dimmock tuvo que acompañarlo. Tomaron un taxi porque para el momento en que logró salir del lugar era demasiado tarde para cualquier otra cosa, llegaron a casa de su amigo, porque le dijo que no iba a dejar que apareciera en su casa. Pese a que Greg creía que su amigo lo conocía poco, estaba seguro de que su madre estaría esperándolo para bombardearlo de preguntas sobre el baile y su "novia". Se sorprendió por lo mismo, que su amigo pudiera estar seguro de aquello, porque Greg pensaba lo mismo y no se le antojaba para nada llegar a su casa.

¿Cómo iba a explicar las lágrimas? Jamás podría mentir a tal grado de sustituir a MH por una chica para poder contarle a su madre que sentía que su corazón se había roto cuando él, viéndose exageradamente atractivo, había empujado esa puerta, perdiéndose en la calle.

_DracoMalfoy_: Sólo responde una vez, sólo dime que no me odias. No tenía idea! Cómo iba a imaginar que estarías ahí? De entre todas las escuelas, de entre todos los lugares en los que pude estar, aparecí en la tuya!

-No. Ya en serio Greg… ¿puedes jurarme que jamás has besado a nadie? –la platica había terminado en eso. Habían bebido tres cervezas cada uno ya estaban terminando la cuarta, los padres de Dimmock los habían visto llegar y de inmediato les dijeron que podía tomar toda la cerveza del refrigerador. Greg miró a su amigo con cara de interrogación pero sólo se encogió de hombros sabiendo que sus padres a veces actuaban muy raro.

-No, jamás –respondió dándole un nuevo trago a la cerveza. Eran las dos de la mañana, habían recorrido una gran cantidad de temas, hasta que acabaron en eso, la ilusión que Greg tenía de que un día pudiera besar a MH. Dimmock acabó riéndose de lo que él llamaba su "enamoramiento de colegiala". Lo cual era explicable después de que Greg describiera lo perfecto que era MH aunque sólo pudo verlos por instantes.

-Ay no, Greg, tienes que tener un punto de comparación o te le vas a lanzar al tipo ese creyendo que es un dios sexual –dijo de manera estruendosa ganándose así una carcajada de parte de Greg. Dimmock tenía muy poca tolerancia al alcohol, solo habían sido tres cervezas y media, no debería estar casi en calidad de bulto; aunque para ser sinceros, las primeras dos las bebió como si fueran agua.

-¿Dios sexual? –preguntó mientras volvía a reír. La verdad es que era muy gracioso, ni siquiera había pensando más allá de lo que sería abrazarlo, escuchar su voz y no sólo quedarse con las simples letras, aunque en el caso de MH no existía nada como simples letras, cada palabra que él escribía era una cosa maravillosa.

-Bueno… algo así –respondió su amigo y se unió a las risas. Estaban siendo muy escandalosos. Habían puesto música, sus tres discos favoritos del año, habían cantando con todas sus ganas acostados en la alfombra.

Los padres de Dimmock se asomaron pero no acabaron de bajar las escaleras, Greg pensaba que los padres de él ya habrían apagado todo, también habrían sacado a Dimmock al patio.

_DracoMalfoy_: Responde! Con un puto carajo responde! Tal vez no te debería decir esto, tal vez no quieras escucharlo pero estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti. De ti! De quien eres cuando estás conmigo, cuando hablas conmigo, cuando te vale madres si me partes el corazón diciéndome las cosas que hice mal porque sabes que necesito escucharlas, cuando eres capaz de decirme mis verdades y… Joder, necesito que me respondas!

-Deja de mandarle mensajes –Para cuando Greg alzó los ojos se encontró el rostro de su amigo más cerca de lo que debería.- Te lo digo en serio, debes tener punto de comparación.

Greg no entendía nada, ni buscaba entender. Solo sintió los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos y se dejó llevar por el calor de los mismos.

-Listo, ya lo tienes –le dijo cuando se separó de él un poco. Lo suficiente para dar por terminado aquel beso.

-Eres un cabrón –Greg quería reírse pero algo no lo dejaba, aquello era una broma, estaba seguro, aunque no del todo seguro.

-Pero yo te invito a mi casa, canto a tu lado, te emborracho y te beso –le decía mientras se recostaba a su lado.- De verdad Greg debes dejar de esperar que un desconocido te haga caso y fijarte en lo que está al alcance de tu mano.

Greg tardó en hablar para cuando quiso hacerlo, Dimmock estaba dormido, por completo desconectado de la realidad con la probabilidad de que no recordara nada de aquello por la mañana era muy alta.

_DracoMalfoy_: En una noche puede cambiar la vida entera, pero hay algo que jamás cambiara en mi vida y es que pase lo pase y suceda lo que suceda, siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado.

* * *

><p><em>Harry J. Potter<em>: Dónde estás? u.u

_Actualización de estado de Harry J. Potter:_ Mi Draco está perdido, no responde nada de lo que le mando, ha dejado todos los roles. Sé que iba a mudarse, tal vez se quedo sin internet, no lo sé. Pero de verdad, Draco, regresa! Te extraño horrores.

_RemusLupin_: /Draco no estés jugando, a Harry le va a dar algo.

_Sirius Black_: / Mudarse? A dónde? No tienes su whatts?

_Harry J. Potter_: /No tengo su whatts? No tengo nada!

_Ron Ron_: /Noooo! Que poca! Ya en serio? Estúpido Draco

_Harry J. Potter_: Draco no es estúpido, no lo es, lo amo, lo adoro. Quiero que vuelva.

_Hermione_: Harry estás embarazado?

Quería de verdad responder, pero sólo entraba para ver si MH había visto alguno de sus mensajes. Al ver que no era así, simplemente cerraba la aplicación. No tenía ganas de seguirle la corriente a su partner, en parte se sentía triste por lo mismo, pero no había remedio, la verdad es que su vida virtual era MH ahora sin él, todo carecía de sentido.

Además estaba el pequeño problema de que Dimmock no se había olvidado del asunto entre ambos, de verdad Greg pensaba que no conocía para nada a su amigo más cuando lo había visto tener varias novias. Por supuesto que él le respondió que debía ampliar sus posibilidades, que la gente no sólo tiene que escoger entre A ó B, a veces se puede escoger A y B.

El día elegido por su hermano para recogerlo y llevarlo a Inverness coincidía con un evento que tenía su padre, un día de campo auspiciado por su empresa donde tenía que acudir con su familia. Sólo que él no iría, no había tenido el valor para explicar lo que haría, en cierto sentido era para evitarse el drama y en otro porque simplemente no tenía nada qué decirles. ¿Adiós? Sí, claro y ojala no tuviera que volverlos a ver.

A las diez de la mañana sus padres salieron de la casa, sacó su celular, le mandó un mensaje Dimmock para que supiera que ya podía llegar. Diez minutos después lo tenía ahí. Juntos recogieron lo más importante de sus pertenencias, lo que fuera trascendental, como la ropa, DVD's, CD's y libros. Su computadora, su celular y sus papeles de la escuela eran imposibles de olvidar. A las once su hermano estaba ahí, subió las pocas cajas en las que cabía su vida aquellas las maletas donde iba su ropa, esas las tendría que regresar, eran de su madre. Aprovecharía ese día para hablar con ella, para dejarle ver que seguía vivo, que estaba bien.

-Te espero en la camioneta Greg –dijo su hermano él solo asintió, justo cuando todo estaba por cambiar, un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió. Esta había sido su casa pero cuando su hermano dejó de vivir ahí, dejo de igual manera de ser su hogar. Aquellos habían sido sus padres, pero no más, eran extraños que decían quererlo hasta que se enteraran de quién era en realidad. Aun así dejar el lugar donde fue feliz era difícil. Tal vez de eso se percataba Dimmock porque de repente lo abrazó y él no quiso rechazarlo porque era bueno que lo abrazara.

-¿Me mandas mensaje más tarde? –dijo su amigo cuando por fin estuvieron en la calle. Greg tenía que subir al asiento del copiloto de la camioneta de su hermano.

-¿Ahora somos novios Dimmock? –trató de mantener el tono de broma pero su amigo no se lo tomó muy bien, evitó su mirada y se mostró incómodo de estar parado ahí a su lado.

-Las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan Greg, deberías saberlo –le sonrió. Greg sabía que tal vez estaba hablando de MH, aunque también de él. No supo muy bien qué hacer. Era raro, se sentía un poco incómodo, no le gustaba que las cosas hubieran terminado así con su amigo.

-Tal vez no sea tan imposible –Greg no quería que sus palabras sonaran a algún tipo de esperanza, pero su amigo parecía conocerlo demasiado bien.

-Lo dices por MH, aunque probablemente por eso salió corriendo, sabía que te irías, que no cambiarías tus planes por él, que lo ibas dejar con una maraña de sentimientos que no podría manejar.

Greg lo miró como si acabara de echar luz sobre su mundo de tinieblas y la verdad es que se sentía muy mal de no haberlo pensando. De inmediato saco su celular y escribió un nuevo mensaje.

_DracoMalfoy_: Ahora entiendo. Lo entiendo de verdad, pero ¿sabes que regresaré? Lo haré y sé para ese día no me dará miedo mostrarme como soy, lo que piensen los demás saldrá sobrando.

-Estás enamorado de él – mencionó su amigo al ver que se quedaba viendo el mensaje que acababa de enviar.- Te he perdido de verdad.

-Si, lo siento, pero es así.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Por fin pudieron verse a los ojos.

-¿Skype en la noche? –propuso Greg.

-Seguro.

* * *

><p><em>Actualización de estado de DracoMalfoy<em>: /Siento no haber estado y por supuesto que no te abandoné Harry J. Potter. Los últimos días han sido una locura. Me fui a vivir con mi hermano a Inverness. Voy a estudiar en la universidad. Debo decir que estoy sumamente triste, aunque mi hermano se siente feliz de tenerme aquí y no ha hecho otra cosa que hacer sentir bienvenido, la verdad el lugar en fenomenal. Pero, ayer cuando hablé con mi madre por teléfono, ella estaba llorando, no entendía porque me había ido sin decirles nada. Cuando le expliqué que tenía que salir de ahí porque ellos habían corrido a mi hermano cuando confesó ser homosexual. Ella comenzó a gritar que eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo, que a mí me amaban con todo su corazón.

Entonces le dije, mamá, yo también era gay.

Dejó de llorar al instante. Me dijo que yo no era su hijo hasta que me arrepintiera de eso y que bien podía darme por muerto de no hacerlo.

OK. Al demonio con mis padres, en unas semanas empiezo la universidad y mientras aprovecharé para responder todos los roles que dejé inconclusos.

_Harry J. Potter_: /Sabes que te amo verdad? No importa que yo sea una chica, tienes todo mi amor. Estás muy lejos querido, pero eso no importa, tienes todo mi apoyo.

_Ron Ron_: /Malditos sean tus padres, que poca. Corrieron a tu hermano y luego tu madre te dijo que no eres su hijo? Harás bien en mandarlos al demonio.

_RiverSong_: /Inverness? Es en serio? University of Highlands and Islands? No lo vas a creer pero llevo dos años estudiando ahí. Te mando mi número por inbox, nos tenemos que ver!

_Hermione_: /Muchacho eres la onda! No te preocupes, algún día tus padres recapacitarán y ese día tendrás que demostrar que puedes perdonar y ser mucho más maduro y coherente que ellos. Te queremos Draco, cualquier cosa igual te dejo mi número en inbox, mándame un whatts y listo, estoy para lo que necesites.

Había setenta y cinco mensajes más con la misma tonalidad. Era sorprendente la manera en que recibía apoyo de completos extraños, de gente que jamás pensó que podría apoyarlo, que sin pedírselos, le ofrecían entrar a su vida de manera más real. La chica de Inverness, le sorprendía que quisiera verlo, tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas pero igual podría toparse con ella en el campus y entablar una conversación. Así que si le mandaba un mensaje para quedarse de ver con ella, pues no sería tan raro.

El último mensaje hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

MH: Todo este tiempo que has necesitado apoyo. Yo simplemente te di la espalda, me alejé como ese día en el corredor de la escuela. Lo siento de verdad. Creo que entiendes que tuve miedo de dejarte ser alguien real cuando te irías lejos. No entendí que no lo hacías porque quisieras irte sino porque tenías que irte. Porque de otra manera seguirías viviendo en la casa de tus padres, atrapado en una mentira de la que estabas harto. Fui muy egoísta, ahora yo conozco tanto de ti (tu voz, el color de tus ojos, como se mueve tu cuerpo cuando bailas y la manera en que gritas cuando cantas, porque te estuve mirando sin tener idea de que eras tú, ¿hablamos de destino?) y tú de mi sigues sin saber ni una sola cosa. Pero tienes razón, vas a regresar, algún día podrás hacerlo y no tendrás que tener miedo de nada ni ocultarte de nadie y ese día, yo estaré ahí.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó sin poderse contener, era media noche lo que le ganó una mirada enojada por parte de su hermano.- ¡De verdad me va a esperar!

-¿Quién se supone que te va a esperar? –dijo su hermano a quién se le había espantado el sueño y tuvo que irse a preparar un té a diminuta cocina con la que contaban.

-Pues… -intentó empezar a hablar Greg sin lograrlo.

-¿Tu novio? –aventuró su hermano.

-Algo así –confirmó Greg.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por seguir leyendo. Y, espero que les agrade saber que no será un two-shot, lo he pensando mejor y contaré un poco más.<em>**

**_Lord: Mil gracias, que bueno que te gustó o más que eso, de verdad, tenía demasiados nervios sobre esto jajaja. Así que aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero que mi naturaleza angustiosa no se transmita demasiado, espero tus comentarios jejeje._**

**_Guest: Si, sé que no comprendían la razón para huir pero Mycroft tenía muchas para no querer algo "real" con Greg, espero que el tiempo le ayude a tomar mejores decisiones jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario._**

**_Didi: Gracias por comentar y yo sé que no es idiota tener un cuanta de rol y socializar desde ella, te da mucha libertad para ser quien eres y muchas veces eso es necesario. Así que no te preocupes, esto continua._**

**_love yaoi: Muchas gracias por el comentario._**

**_mashimaro: Awww, gracias por extrañarme, eso me motiva, prometo moderar mi angustia y comer muchos algodones de azúcar. Saludos._**

**_kiras70: Lo sé, Mycroft me frustró también, pero si se hubieran abrazado tampoco sería un final feliz, unos días después Greg se iría y ¿entonces? Gracias por tu comentario, saludos._**

**_NatLB: Gracias por leerlo, de verdad y si, creo que no he leído un fanfic que tomara el tema de las cuentas de rol, es chistoso, pero ahora que veo la interacción que tienen, hasta da un poco de envidia toda esa libertad. Te mando un saludo._**

**_Krish2014: Muchas gracias, pues espero proveerte de tu debilidad con frecuencia. Saludos._**

**_Elli: Mil gracias de verdad, saludos._**

**_Y pues no se acostumbren conmigo a las actualizaciones diarias, pero espero si poder subir otro mañana._**

**_Saludos y recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock._**


	3. Chapter 3

Ni siquiera sé tu nombre 3

_Para Vnik Lord por su cumpleaños, felicidades._

* * *

><p>Si le hubieran dicho que tendría una mejor amiga y estaría en una relación a larga distancia no lo habría creído. Llevaba un año viviendo en Inverness y todo era diferente. Su hermano estaba buscando un lugar más grande y ahora que Greg trabajaba por las tardes en una tienda de libros, tenían un poco más de dinero para poder gastar en un departamento con dos dormitorios. Aunque la libertad que le daba ese sillón no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.<p>

Punto y aparte era Anthea. Se había vuelto de verdad su mejor amiga desde el día en que se quedaron de ver en la cafetería del campus, vestía una playera que decía _I am River Song_ así que no pudo ni pensar que no fuera ella, la saludó como si la conociera de siempre y hablaron por horas. Ella estudiaba gaélico y era una especie de genio porque era el noveno idioma que estaba por dominar y quería ser traductora y tener un puesto en las Naciones Unidas. De hecho estaba por graduarse y eso que era de la misma edad que Greg. Le dijo que no se preocupara, que hasta que aceptaran su solicitud para estudiar japonés en Tokyo, no se iría de Inverness.

-Ese chico te está observando –le dijo su amiga antes de darle un largo sorbo a su té, Greg no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde ella le señalaba con los ojos y se quedó viendo más tiempo del que pensaba al chico de cabello negro con rizos que parecían extremadamente sedosos.

-Parece que me está analizando. –La mirada del chico, quien por cierto se veía terriblemente joven, era difícil de tolerar, estaba a unas mesas de distancia y no le había quitado los ojos de encima por varios minutos, parecía no importarle que se hubiera dado cuenta del escrutinio y pensara seguir haciéndolo descaradamente. Greg sacó su celular y abrió la aplicación del Facebook.

-Tienen unos ojos muy bonitos –dijo Anthea que ahora lo miraba con el mismo descaro.

Actualización de estado DracoMalfoy: /Auxilio, me está acosando un niño que no puede tener más de quince años.

-Greg, nadie te está acosando –Anthea acaba de leer su actualización y sabía perfectamente que lo que trataba era captar la atención de MH, como siempre.

-No ha dejado de mirarme, me está poniendo nervioso. –El chico tenía en las manos un libro y le había dado un sorbo a un vaso de café que permanecía olvidado sobre la mesa, toda su atención estaba concentrada en Greg y se estaba volviendo raro. De verdad se veía muy joven y quince años podrían ser muchos, tal vez era más chico que eso, aunque la expresión de su rostro lo hacía ver ligeramente mayor, era decidida y hasta intimidante.

De repente se levantó y ante la mirada sorprendida de Greg y Anthea, caminó hasta ellos con pasos lentos pero bien plantados. Era alto, de la estatura de Greg, pero de un delgado que parecía que no comía lo suficiente. Lo tuvo frente a frente en cosa de segundos y los ojos que le había parecido bonitos a su amiga se convirtieron en una presencia en si imposible de ignorar, eran hermosos y en conjunto con todas las demás características físicas del chico, lo hacían alguien impresionante.

-¿Es tu novia? –fue lo que dijo el chico con una voz que no correspondía con la imagen de adolescente que cargaba. Greg no supo qué decir por un momento, algo en el tono de la pregunta lo hacía suponer que él sabía la respuesta, aunque era raro pensar eso, después de todo no lo conocía y no entendía el porqué de repente se acercaba a decir semejante cosa.

-No, no lo es –dijo sin tener que pensarlo- ¿Quién eres?

-Quién soy yo es irrelevante, pero por el otro lado, quién eres tú me es sumamente interesante.

-¿Yo te interesó? –Greg se sentía un poco incómodo con la situación, tuvo ganas de levantarse e irse de inmediato y ni siquiera la curiosidad por la identidad del chico lo haría preguntar otra cosa.

-No, en realidad no –respondió y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.- No eres tú, creo que eres una persona simple y bastante común y sin embargo, siendo como eres, aun así logras lo que nadie más ha logrado.

-¿Y qué es eso que se supone que logro? –Greg estaba a un momento más de enojarse, aquel niñito muy crecido lo estaba insultado y no pensaba haber hecho nada para merecerlo, trataba de no darle importancia pero era difícil cuando era observado como si fuera algún tipo de experimento de escuela.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta el celular del chico sonó, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla y contestó la llamada con un gesto de molestia.

-¿Qué quieres Mycroft?

Greg no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había escuchado, el chico dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos tan rápido como se había acercado, tomó de la mesa donde había estado sentado su mochila y salió por la puerta de la cafetería.

-¿Mycroft? –Anthea tenía una sonrisa en los labios originada por escuchar un nombre tan particular, Greg consideró un poco la ironía, pues él también se había sorprendido por el nombre de la chica cuando la conoció. Sin embargo algo le decía que debía salir corriendo detrás del chico, lo hizo sin darle una explicación a su amiga, esperando a que ella supiera comprender que ese encuentro no tenía nada de casual, no después de escuchar lo que él dijo y mucho menos después de escuchar ese nombre.

Mycroft, bien podría ser el nombre de MH.

El tiempo que habían pasado en comunicación, teniendo una relación como tal, era ya un año y a pesar de eso, no habían intercambiado sus nombres. Era raro, Anthea se lo había repetido montones de veces, por lo menos debía saber su nombre, qué le costaba decirle algo tan simple, y permitir que Greg dejara de pensar en él como MH, el chico que le gusta leer sus roles Drarry y quien se supone que lo iba a esperar años hasta que pudiera regresar a Londres.

Lo alcanzó a ver justo antes de que tomara el puente para cruzar el Río Ness y tuvo toda la intención de gritarle, algo como "hey tú, el chico de rizos locos" pero se quedó sin poder decir nada. Lo vio partir con dirección a la estación de trenes, pensó que tal vez había aparecido ahí por simple curiosidad, que lo más seguro es que tuviera alguna relación con MH y que por eso sabía de él.

Lo dejó ir, no tenía ningún sentido andar persiguiendo a un desconocido, MH sabía dónde vivía, le había dado hasta su dirección y número de celular. Aunque tal vez ni siquiera lo había apuntado porque el mensaje fue ignorado, sin embargo Greg creía que si lo había visto, por lo menos eso decía la aplicación en su celular, que había sido visto. Quería que pudiera contactarse con él por si algo sucedía, si tal vez Greg se quedaba sin acceso internet o cualquier cosa improbable, MH podría mandarle un mensaje directamente a su teléfono o hasta una carta.

Jamás había recibido una carta en su vida, es más, no estaba seguro de que la gente siguiera usando el correo postal para mandar cartas, tal vez eran sólo estados de cuenta de tarjetas de crédito y paquetes comprados en tiendas online.

Se fue directo a la universidad y recibió sus calificaciones finales del año, excelentes, no se permitía nada menos por el esfuerzo que su hermano hacía para pagar sus colegiaturas. No se acordó de abrir de nuevo su Facebook hasta que llegó por la noche a su casa, no se quejaba, el trabajo en la librería era entretenido, excepto cuando lo ponían de cajero, esos días no le gustaban para nada.

Había varias respuestas a su actualización de estado, unas lo hicieron sonreír, sobretodo porque su Harry se tiró al drama diciendo que lo iba a cambiar por alguien más joven y las consiguientes amenazas de Hermione y RonRon.

_HarryJPotte_r: 15 años? De verdad? Estas muy viejo para él, te van a meter a la cárcel.

_Hermione_: Eres un sucio Draco, acaso Harry no te basta?

_RonRon_: Puerco barato!

_Hermione_: Déjalo Harry, ya fue suficiente.

_HarryJPotte_r: NO! Jamás! Draco, ven a mi lado, deja a ese niño que no tiene nada que ofrecerte.

_Hermione_: Ay Harry no te arrastres.

_RiverSong_: Babosos.

SH: ¿Acosarte? ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Yo no te acosaba, te observaba y para serte sincero te encontré muy decepcionante.

MH: No… hagas… caso… sólo ignóralo.

SH: ¿Ignorarme? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Por qué encontré a tu noviecito usando sólo las pocas cosas que te dignas en preguntarle? ¿No quieres saber su nombre completo? ¿Sus calificaciones de la universidad? ¿El nombre de su mejor amiga? ¿Cómo toma su café? ¿Cómo se ve a las seis de la mañana cuando sale de su departamento y va a correr por la orilla del río?

MH: ¡Deja de hacer eso! Borra tus estúpidos comentarios ahora.

SH: Como si esperaras de verdad que yo te hiciera caso. No eres así de ingenuo. ¿Qué vas a hacer si digo cosas de ti? ¿Denunciarme? Puedo entrar con otra cuenta y mandarle mensajes privados a tu noviecito, de todos modos ya dije tu nombre frente de él y te aseguro que no se le va olvidar.

MH: Detente por favor, tan sólo detente.

SH: Me hartas Mycroft Holmes, eres un pelmazo.

Greg hubiera querido no leer todo eso, borró los mensajes en cuanto pudo, pero el daño estaba hecho. Ese día se había enterado de su nombre, algo que quería que él le confiara y no que otro revelara como si no fuera nada importante. Se sentó en la mesa del pequeño comedor y prendió la computadora que compartía con su hermano, sin saber si era algo bueno o malo buscó en Google su nombre y sorprendió con la cantidad de resultados que aparecieron. Todos eran impresionantes, de hecho había escrito varios análisis políticos de la situación actual en algunas naciones y de hecho se encontraba como becario en el Palacio de Buckingham.

Nunca debió haber hecho aquello.

Ahora sentía que era un pelmazo soñando demasiado alto.

Un chico maravillosamente hermoso, inteligente hasta decir basta, hablaba con él y parecía tener alguna intención romántica; pero no deseaba conocer su nombre, no quería saber nada personal de él, le había prohibido hasta enviarle alguna fotografía. Ahora entendía. Esperaba tener un futuro político, no podía permitirse una asociación con alguien común como Greg, hasta era posible que ni siquiera deseara que se supiera que tenía preferencia por los hombres.

Había dicho que lo iba a esperar, era cierto, pero tal vez eso significaba algo muy diferente, tal vez siempre serían un secreto, tal vez…

No tenía idea de qué pensar, lo estaba enredando todo.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de su hermano lo sobresaltó, estaba parado frente de él y había encendido la luz, sostenía en los brazos una bolsa de papel con la comida que había comprado para la cena.

-Sí, totalmente –respondió, se pasó la mano por la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando y trató de cerrar la computadora donde todavía se observaba una fotografía de Mycroft con la Reina de Inglaterra.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó su hermano mientras sacaba un paquete de pasta y un frasco con salsa de tres quesos para acompañarla.

-Nadie –respondió y se apresuró a ayudarlo a cortar las verduras para acompañar las chuletas de puerco que había comprado.

-Pensé que bien podría ser tu novio, porque antes de encender la luz me quedé esperando a ver si te dabas cuenta de que había entrado –Greg quiso fingir que eso no significaba nada, que bien podía ser normal estar casi en estado catatónico mirando una imagen en la computadora.- Fueron diez minutos Greg, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, seguro –seguía usando el cuchillo para partir unas zanahorias y no se dio cuenta el momento cuando dejó de cortar las mismas y en vez de eso lo hizo con su dedo. La sangre manchó en cosa de segundos toda la tabla de picar y en vez de expresar su dolor, se quedó viendo como corría por sus demás dedos como si fuera une herida enorme y no un simple corte.

-¡Greg! –fue lo único que dijo su hermano antes de tomar un trapo de la cocina y apretar la mano entera de su hermano. Sin preguntarle nada lo jaló y lo hizo salir del lugar para después subirlo a un taxi que los dejó en el hospital. Se quedaron sentados en una camilla esperando a que alguien fuera a revisarlo, en Inverness, siendo una ciudad no muy grande, las urgencias eran limitadas y en cuestión de minutos un doctor evaluó que debía ser suturado.

-No era necesario –dijo cuando por fin decidió que quería hablar.- Traerme aquí, no era necesario.

-Ah claro Greg, te iba a dejar sangrando en la cocina porque se te ocurrió cortarte un dedo, eso tiene mucho sentido.

El doctor de urgencias hizo un buen trabajo uniendo el pedazo de carne que había quedado colgando de su dedo y gracias a la medicina no dolía demasiado. Regresaron caminando hasta el departamento, lo cual le dio oportunidad a su hermano para intentar hacer hablar a Greg.

-Me lo puedes decir ¿sabes? –En muchos sentidos ambos hermanos se parecían, físicamente eran similares aunque Greg era un poco más alto y musculoso. Pero los ojos y la estructura del rostro eran la misma y eso hacía que sus expresiones de tristeza fueran iguales y por lo tanto, su hermano sabía que Greg estaba ocultando algo que lo hacía sentirse miserable.

Tal vez Greg justo en ese momento necesitaba decirlo, Anthea sabía toda la historia por supuesto y Dimmock, pero necesitaba a su hermano, que le dijera que no era un completo fracasado por tener que huir de Londres y no ser nadie especial. Hablaron por el camino de regreso, siguieron haciéndolo mientras su hermano terminaba de preparar la cena y después bebiendo mucho té hasta que dieron las 5 de la mañana y Greg estaba ronco de llorar y gritar una y otra vez que era un total perdedor y que Mycroft jamás lo incluiría en su vida.

Su hermano le dijo que no era cierto, que eso no podía saberlo, que tal vez necesitaba tiempo o que en la vida de él podría haber otros factores que no quería compartir aun. Qué bien podía ser un escape de su realidad y podría ser que no estuviera listo para dejar que ambas cosas se juntaran. Defendía que tal vez Mycroft quería prevenir que Greg hiciera lo que hizo, al saber su nombre lo primero fue buscar información de él y posiblemente quería evitarle todos esos sentimientos de inferioridad que ahora tenía.

Pero Greg no lo escuchó del todo, se había concentrado demasiado en sentirse mal, por lo que cuando se quedó dormido en el sofá, su hermano tomó su celular, cosa que no le agradaba hacer y llamó a Anthea. La chica le dijo que no era difícil encontrar a alguien con ese nombre en Londres, que para todo había una manera y que ella conocía a muchas personas talentosas. Media hora después le regresó la llamada.

Mycroft Holmes había probado ser casi invisible en cuanto a su vida personal se trataba, pero tenía un cabo suelto. Su hermano, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo, como recompensa para la siguiente actualización tendrán un POV de Sherlock. Me cuesta mucho hacerlos, pero lo tengo ya todo en la mente y será muy interesante jejejejeje.<strong>_

_**A todos los que dejaron review mil gracias, saben que gracias a ustedes siempre sigo adelante, no sé qué haría sin su apoyo.**_

_**Y pues ojalá se den el tiempo para dejar un comentario, y si no es posible pues, no me quejo, soy feliz de que lo lean.**_

_**Pasen por Fuck Yeah Sherlock, recuerden dar un like.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni siquiera sé tu nombre 4**

_Para Vnik Lord, aunque ya pasó por mucho su cumpleaños, espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Su madre le sonríe cuando por la mañana baja a desayunar, aunque pasa veinte minutos mordisqueando un pan tostado con un poco de mermelada y le da cuatro tragos a su taza de té. Eso no es un desayuno, pero la mujer ha aprendido a no quejarse o de otra manera, ni siquiera esas pocas calorías llegarían al cuerpo de su hijo.<p>

Él está más concentrado en lo que sucede frente a sus ojos pero que nadie más parece observar. Su hermano, una de las personas más centradas que conoces, lleva mucho tiempo siendo distraído por algo. Algo que no entiende, algo que por más que ha tratado de deducir, no logra tenerlo claro. Sabe que tiene que ver con su reciente afición a las redes sociales, cosa que tachaba de superfluo unos meses antes, por lo que fue casi un shock enterarse de que tenía un perfil de Facebook.

Hecho que él no pudo saber por sí mismo.

Hecho del que fue informado por John Watson.

Estaban haciendo un trabajo para la escuela, en equipo, sin embargo, John era el que en realidad hacía las cosas y aunque mil veces dudó de poner el nombre de su amigo, siempre acababa incluyéndolo. Por eso mismo nadie quería hacer equipo con Sherlock Holmes porque pese a ser un genio, ignoraba prácticamente todo. ¿Cómo demonios pasas los exámenes? Le había preguntado John cuando se conocieron y él simplemente dijo, como si fuera algo tan obvio, que leía los libros una noche antes y los aprendía de memoria, aunque después los olvidaba al considerarlos por completo inútiles.

-¿Tú hermano tiene Facebook? –Preguntó John mientras ocupaba la computadora de Sherlock, cosa bastante usual entre ambos, ya que en su casa era imposible debido a que sólo había un equipo de escritorio y estaba en el cuarto de Harry. La hermana de John había exigido esto y su madre le había hecho caso, argumentando que una chica en la universidad necesitaba tener el acceso constante para sus tareas.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, estoy casi seguro de que estoy viendo su perfil.

Sherlock se levantó tras escuchar esto, literalmente se colocó detrás de John, podría decirse que dejó caer sobre la espalda del chico rubio y que lo estaba aplastando; aunque John no parecía para nada incómodo, porque no era algo raro, que Sherlock lo usara para recargarse. A John le gustaba ver los elegantes dedos de su amigo moverse sobre la pantalla táctil de su computadora, verlo tocar con delicadeza las fotografías y los comentarios. Sabía que estaba leyendo todo, porque se detenía en las interacciones del perfil de MH con el perfil de DracoMalfoy.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? –Preguntó y John sabía que no tenía ningún sentido sorprenderse, que a pesar de haber visto a su lado un maratón de películas de Harry Potter, lo más seguro es que o no les hubiera prestado atención, o las hubiera "olvidado" al segundo de que terminaron. No importaba, la verdad lo mejor de haberlas visto a su lado era precisamente eso, el haber estado a su lado, literalmente había terminado uno sobre del otro y John no se iba a quejar por eso.

-Es de Harry Potter, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero vimos las películas juntos el otro día.

-Oh –respondió simplemente. Era obvio que no recordaba nada y que su atención ahora se centraba en un comentario en específico del tal Draco, tenía fecha de ese día por la mañana.

Actualización de estado de DracoMalfoy: Es oficial, necesito un Harry.

MH: No necesitas un Harry, me tienes a mí.

Sherlock comenzó a reír de manera histérica después de eso y John hizo poco por ocultar su sonrisa.

-Es Mycroft –dijo y se paseó de lado a lado frente a John, quien nada más lo miraba, muy fijamente, tomando nota de la manera en que se movían sus piernas y aunque fuera por un segundo, la manera en que se movía su trasero.

-¿Te lo confirmó esa línea? No creo que tu hermano dijera eso jamás en voz alta.

-Precisamente –respondió y dio un pequeño saltito al llegar junto a la ventana.- Pero lo piensa y es obvio por la manera que interactúa con ese sujeto.

-Bien podría ser una chica ¿sabes? –John seguía con fascinación las líneas del rostro de Sherlock, su amigo no lo miraba directamente y por esa razón, aprovechaba para observarlo con detenimiento, era algo que siempre hacía, algo que disfrutaba hacer.- La mayoría de las cuentas de RP son chicas.

-No, no lo es, es un hombre de 18 años, vive en Londres, va a una escuela pública y está por graduarse. Su ambiente familiar es terrible y está esperando poder irse de su casa al terminar la escuela, es gay pero nadie lo sabe y está desarrollando una dependencia por mi hermano. Claro, es obvio, mi hermano le presta mucha atención, responde cualquier insensatez que publique.

Sherlock sonrió y se detuvo. John sabía que no estaba planeando nada bueno.

* * *

><p>-No.<p>

Y era un no definitivo porque no había nada, pero nada, que pudiera convencerlo de aceptar la propuesta de Sherlock.

No.

Nada en el mundo.

Excepto tal vez esos ojos mirándolo fijamente, esos ojos entristeciendo porque John no aceptaba lo que le pedía, esos ojos reflejando decepción porque John había dicho "no".

John cerró los ojos, esperando que así fuera más fácil negarse, porque no quería hacer eso que estaba pidiendo, porque no se iba a sentir bien al hacerlo y porque la culpa lo corroería todos los días si lo hacía. Pero entonces, el muy maldito de su mejor amigo, puso sus manos en sus mejillas, acunando su cara y habló tan cerca de él que sintió su aliento tocar sus labios.

-John, por favor.

Listo, estaba fregado, esperaba no llevarse entre los pies a alguien más, porque lo que Sherlock le pedía, no estaba para nada bien.

Solicitud de amistad de Harry J. Potter.

_DracoMalfoy_: Hola! Necesito un Harry y apareces tú.

_Harry J. Potter_: Lo sé! Mucho gusto jejeje.

_DracoMalfoy_: Soy Greg, vivo en Londres, y tú?

-¿Le digo la verdad? –John se había quedado petrificado frente a la ventana del chat. Draco (cuyo nombre ahora sabía que era Greg pero John se negaba a pensarlo así o de otra manera no podría hacer esto) no había tardado nada en responder a la solicitud y en cosa de segundos ya le estaba mandando mensajes, lo cual era bueno, pero él no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer con esto.

-Claro que no –respondió al instante Sherlock, invadiendo su espacio pero sin tocar el teclado de la computadora.- Pese a todo, este chico no entiende muy bien porqué necesita un Harry, sabe que lo hace porque sus otros amigos le dicen que lo necesita, para continuar el rol, cosa muy lógica. Sin embargo, creo que debes aparentar ser alguien más común, una chica, como dijiste antes, la mayoría lo son.

-Yo lo que creo es que tú tampoco sabes porque necesita un Harry.

_Harry J. Potter_: Yo soy Joanna, soy de Sussex.

-¿Sussex? –la voz de Sherlock junto a su oído no ayudó para nada a John para encontrar una excusa a lo que acababa de escribir. La verdad es que ser el único amigo de Sherlock le había ganado innumerables viajes a la casa de campo de los Holmes, cosa que de niño le había maravillado y que ahora, asociaba a pasar mucho tiempo al lado de él. Para John, el lugar perfecto era Sussex, porque así podía estar veinticuatro horas al lado de Sherlock.

-Conozco el lugar a la perfección y es mejor no ser de Londres, podría querer verme o algo así –respondió cuando por fin encontró dos neuronas que pudieran funcionar bajo la intensa mirada de Sherlock Holmes, aunada a su cercanía.

_DracoMalfoy_: Mucho gusto Jo, ¿puedo llamarte así?

_Harry J. Potter_: Por supuesto amor, puedes llamarme como quieras.

-¡Amor!

Y con esa reacción Sherlock se cayó de la silla. Fue algo exagerado, claro, pero Sherlock era una "reina del drama" y le era imposible dejarlo de ser. Y debió de quedar en shock, porque John estaba riendo de verlo en el piso y él no decía nada, tan sólo tenía la boca abierta y una expresión de profunda consternación.

-No lo tomes en serio, es algo que se dice normalmente, carece de todo significado romántico.

_DracoMalfoy_: Genial Jo! Puedo mandarte un starter? Tengo un rol que quiero hacer desde hace mucho pero necesitaba un Harry. Ron me había ofrecido hacerlo, pero no, quería un Harry.

_Harry J. Potter_: Claro amor, te espero.

-Deja de decirle de esa manera.

John tuvo que voltear a ver a Sherlock, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocían que lo había escuchado hablar así. Y tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse. Para ser exactos se conocían desde hace once años, cuando a los cuatro años de edad fue sacado al parque de Kensington por una niñera que no tenía idea de que Sherlock odiaba correr en el pasto como cualquier niño normal.

Y ahora, el tono de su voz era oscuro, enojado o molesto, no lo sabía, pero le transmitía una sensación de peligro inminente. John no supo bien qué respuesta darle, después de todo había sido la idea de Sherlock que John se hiciera una cuenta de RP en Facebook y que se entrometiera en la relación de Draco con MH.

-Es sólo parte del rol, la gente suele ser amable y cariñosa –John comenzó a explicarse, después de todo tenía muchos amigos con cuentas de RP y sabía que no eran otra cosa más que amigos.- Así que mejor piensa dos veces si quieres que siga con esto porque si juntas a Harry con Draco esto ser volverá slash exageradamente rápido.

-¿Slash?

Y entonces John rio a carcajadas porque seguramente Sherlock se llevaría una impresión bastante fuerte cuando llegara ese momento.

* * *

><p>-¿Vendrás o no?<p>

Sherlock había mencionado la intención, pero John estaba seguro de que no lo haría, no se entrometería a tal grado. John tenía más de un año de amistad con Greg, el que fuera con Jo la amistad no cambiaba nada, todo lo que habían platicado era real. Así que el hecho de irlo a espiar no le hacía ninguna gracia y era algo que ni las famosas técnicas de coerción Holmes podrían lograr.

-No, no lo haré.

-Pero John…

-Pero John nada, no iré y fin del asunto –para dejar mucho más claro su punto se levantó de la cama de Sherlock, cosa que no le agradaba hacer, recogió su mochila y salió por la puerta.

-¡John! –Los gritos de Sherlock lo acompañaron un buen rato, pero esta vez no iba a ceder, definitivamente no, porque Greg había pasado por mucho y ahora estaba bien, viviendo en lugar donde tenía familia y amigos y ni toda la curiosidad de Sherlock justificaba el entrometerse. Además era curiosidad, eso era todo, no era otra cosa, porque definitivamente era la imaginación de John cuando Sherlock ponía mala cara porque no le prestaba toda su atención por estar respondiendo los mensajes de Greg (sí, había dejado de ser Draco en algún punto en el camino, aunque seguía siendo raro que él lo llamara Jo).

Y sin embargo no se pudo quedar al margen, Sherlock no se lo permitió.

La tonelada de mensajes parecía interminable. Cosas normales, que parecía no dominar, como el arte de comprar un boleto de tren o la incomodidad de tener que compartir el asiento con alguien más, quien por cierto, no tenía buenos hábitos higiénicos y estaba provocando que tuviera nauseas.

_John, nauseas. SH_

_Entiendo._

_John. SH_

_¿Y qué quieres que haga?_

_Si estuvieras aquí no tendría que estar sentado junto a este pelmazo. SH_

_Si estuviera ahí seguro encontrarías alguna razón para quejarte._

_Pero tú hueles bien John. SH_

John se sonrojó, por supuesto, y dio gracias por estar muy lejos de su amigo porque seguramente no sería sencillo de ignorar el violento color rojo de su rostro. Los mensajes siguieron, cosas triviales que pensó que alguien como él no tomaría en cuenta, como la manera en que el paisaje cambió al entrar en Escocia y lo pintoresco que podía ser.

_John, de verdad, ojalá estuvieras aquí. SH_

Y a pesar de todo, hubiera sido bueno estar ahí, a su lado.

Horas después los mensajes tenían que ver con el hecho de encontrar un hotel para dormir, convencerlo sobre la imposibilidad de dormir en la calle y el googlear los lugares más cercanos a los que podía acudir para conseguir un cuarto. Al final John, a pesar de ser de la misma edad que Sherlock, tuvo que llamar a uno de esos hoteles y ayudarlo con el complicado acto de pagar una habitación sencilla por una noche.

_John, despierta. SH_

_¿Qué?_

_Estoy fuera del edificio dónde vive Greg, te envío una fotografía. SH_

_¿Qué haces ahí a esta hora?_

_Se ha despertado a las cinco, parece que saldrá a correr. SH_

_Ay no puede ser, ¿documentarás todo su día?_

_Por supuesto. SH_

John trató de volver a dormirse, cosa que le costó demasiado. Se levantó a las diez de la mañana y revisó su celular, Sherlock había mandado mensaje tras mensaje con los detalles de cada paso que daba, era como estar ahí junto a él.

Voy a entrar a una cafetería, ¿qué pido? SH

_Moka frappe grande._

_Es asqueroso John, esto no es café. SH_

_Jajajajajajajajaja_

_Es alguien común y corriente John, no entiendo qué le gusta a mi hermano. SH_

_Por fortuna no lo entiendes o estarías loquito por él jajajaja._

_Yo no enloquecería por alguien tan ordinario. SH_

_Es bueno saberlo._

_Antes de que pienses otra cosa, recuerda que tú eres todo menos ordinario. SH_

* * *

><p>John creía haberse desmayado, porque apareció sentado en su cama y habían pasado diez minutos y fue la alerta de su celular que decía que DracoMalfoy había publicado una actualización de estado, la que lo había sacado del estado de ensoñación.<p>

Actualización de estado DracoMalfoy: /Auxilio, me está acosando un niño que no puede tener más de quince años.

_Sherlock._

_Se dio cuenta, deja de mirarlo y sal de ahí._

_No, no lo haré. SH_

_Sherlock._

_Sherlock._

_Responde._

_¿Qué pasó?_

_Sherlock._

_Me está siguiendo. SH_

_Detente, habla con él y acaba esta estupidez._

_No, no quiero, hable con él y es bastante idiota. SH_

_Sherlock._

_Ya no me sigue, voy a regresar. SH_

_Perfecto, avísame cuando estés aquí._

_¿Puedo llegar a tu casa? SH_

_Claro que puedes._

* * *

><p>Dos días después de aquello John recibió un mensaje muy preocupante, algo que le hizo salir corriendo de su casa a toda velocidad. Tenía que llegar y asegurarse de que estuviera bien porque pese a que intentó llamarle, no respondió el celular, ni el teléfono de su casa. Claro, era domingo, el personal de su casa tenía el día libre y sus padres estaban en un almuerzo en Windsor junto con Mycroft, pues era algo que la Reina había organizado y por supuesto que le interesaba al mayor de los Holmes.<p>

Sherlock estaba solo en casa y habían aparecido en su puerta dos personas desconocidas, aunque una de ellas era la misma chica que estaba con Greg en la cafetería. Eso no importaba, John le había dicho que no les abriera la puerta, que no había razón para su presencia ahí y que esperara a que él llegara para hacer cualquier cosa. Si querían hablar con él entonces podían salir, ir a algún lugar, pero por nada del mundo debía dejarlos entrar a su casa.

Entró con su llave, una que se suponía que era para emergencias aunque cuando Sherlock se la dio se quedó tan perdido en el movimiento de su mano sobre la de él, depositando el objeto de metal frío, que no supo ni qué decir. Las voces venían de la sala de té, esa estancia que su madre había decorado con juegos de té de todos los lugares del planeta que había visitado y, por fortuna, se escuchaban tranquilas. John respiró ligeramente más tranquilo.

-Tal vez sería buena idea ir de visita a Inverness.

John abrió la puerta y se encontró con que el hombre que acababa de hablar estaba sentado muy derecho y directamente enfrente a Sherlock. Tenía un rostro muy agradable, armónico por completo y una sonrisa siempre presente. La mujer que estaba a su lado, era alta y con unos ojos que reflejaban una inteligencia inmensa.

-Me parece que mis padres podrían querer hacerlo, es una buena época del año para eso y pudiera ser que exigieran discretamente la presencia mía y de Mycroft.

-No Sherlock, no creo que sea buena idea.

Las miradas de los tres estuvieron al instante sobre de él, aunque claro, la de Sherlock era la única que le importaba.

-Por supuesto que también irás John, aunque esta vez nadie indeseable se sentaría a mi lado, claro, si no cuentas a mi hermano como esa persona indeseable.

Y John sabía que fuera lo que fuera que estos tres habían planeado, él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo o modificarlo. Tan sólo le quedaba ser un testigo y rogar porque Greg no se viera afectado por la conspiración que se había llevado a cabo.

Porque no sería algo malo ¿verdad?

Actualización de estado de Harry J. Potter: _DracoMalfoy_, ¿sabes que te amo verdad? Sea lo que sea que va a pasar estoy a tu lado.

_DracoMalfoy_: Harry qué pasa? Estás bien?

_Harry J. Potter_: Sí, todo está bien, no pasa nada.

_DracoMalfoy_: Entonces por qué publicaste eso?

_Harry J. Potter_: Necesitamos hablar amor… hablar muy seriamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil gracias por leer esta pequeña historia!<strong>_

_**Perdón por la tardanza, pero el estrés de la vida real ha cobrado su factura.**_

_**mashimaro: Jojojo, luego no es muy bueno esa onda de googlear a la gente jejeje.**_

_**TakiBeat: Dijiste actualizar rápido y me tardo un mes en hacerlo, perdón! Y no, no seré así de cruel.**_

_**kiras: Si yo no hago sufrir a Greg, jeje gracias por leer.**_

_**Guest: Pues no sé si eran ganas de ayudar a Mycroft o un poquito de celos jejeje coff coff.**_

_**martuky: Muchas gracias por lo que dices y si, muchas veces puedes tener una conexión más fuerte con alguien que jamás has visto que con las personas a tu alrededor y no por eso es algo malo, simplemente somos nosotros desafiando la geografía con algo de tecnología jejeje.**_

_**NatLB: Muchas gracias, me encanta dejarte enganchada jejeje.**_

_**Lady Amoran: Oh si prima, ve a decirle a Greg que no se cocina en ese estado mental jejejeje, mil gracias prima.**_

_**van fanel: Gracias por siempre comentar, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

_**anahi: Mira, este comentario es de cuando apenas habías entrado al Destiel y un mes después, ya leíste uno mío! Wow.**_

_**Krish: Muchas gracias por comentar y si, el drama es mi especialidad y tengo que contenerme para no exagerar jejeje.**_

_**Cerverus: Perdón, siempre continuo pero me tardo un poco.**_

_**Guest2: Si, trataré de no tardarme tanto.**_

_**martuky92: Dos martukys? Jejejejeje gracias por lo que dices.**_

_**Y pues, prometo seguir todo lo que debo, soy la reina del Angst y del WIP jajaja perdón.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen y anímense a comentar, nunca se sabe lo que un comentario podría originar.**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


End file.
